At the Car Wash
by anniethemighty
Summary: Inspired by that car wash promo! A PWP serving of Doccubus melty goodness.


Pairing: Bo/Lauren = Doccubus

Disclaimer/Author's Note: Lost Girl doesn't belong to me. Lost Girl is the property of Showcase, Prodigy Pictures, CanWest, Michelle Lovretta and all those folks. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was a brutal, blisteringly hot day. Bo could practically see the heat waves shimmering off the blacktop in the distance. She threw her head back as she closed her eyes, feeling the searing heat on her shoulders, soaking into her dark hair. Her lips curled into a smile. Perfect. The weather was just perfect.

Her fingers touched the yellow tainted body of the classic Camaro, taking the time to caress the metal lovingly, slowly. As if she was stroking the delicate skin and curves of human flesh. She ignored the stinging burn of heat on her fingertips as she sauntered down the length of the vehicle. Reaching the bucket near the hood, Bo plunged both arms in, drenching her up past the elbows in a pleasantly cool mess of suds and foam. The corded muscles of her forearm flexed as she grasped the large sponge and stood, the runoff creating a trail of water that quickly snaked down the pavement and under the tire.

The succubus' grin grew wider as she briefly contemplated the best way to start the task. Without further hesitation, she leaned over the windshield, giving it a thorough lather, her breasts swaying enticingly, almost kissing the super-heated glass. Down a few more inches, until the welcome heat engulfed her chest, her nipples now smoothed against the flat surface. Keeping her full attention on the task, Bo's arm slowly made increasingly wide circles. Wax on. Wax off. Fluidly switching the sponge from her left to her right hand, she repeated the motions until the entire front window was covered.

Submerging her arms in the bucket again, Bo made sure to let the bubbly foam run down her arms and onto the pavement before soaping up the body of the Camero. Every stroke, every movement of the sponge was done with deliberate, devilish care and intention. A show. Her hips swayed provocatively to a nameless tune in her head, keeping time. Her tank top and dark jeans were covered in wet splotches, soaking through, but she didn't even feel it.

Bo's fingers gathered up a large globule of foam, as it formed a perfect ball on her palm. Turning towards the small building at the end of the gas station parking lot, she pursed her lips. Blowing out a full breath, as the suds scattered – a soapy, sultry kiss that was whisked away to her lover who stood, mesmerized, almost numb with transfixion.

Lauren was sure she still had the ice cream cone in her hand. Was sure that she had stopped inside for only a few minutes to purchase the sugary treat. That it was now slowly melting, the sticky white concoction oozing in between her fingers. But she didn't feel a thing. Except the burgeoning, urgent heat that was now building between her thighs. The dryness in her mouth as she gaped at the dark beauty, melding effortlessly with the machine in a flurry of bubbles and suds.

The doctor found herself licking her lips, trying in vain to quell the parched skin. The scientist in her wanted to slow down her breathing, to inhale deeply and give her body an influx of oxygen to cool down the brain. But all she could do was stare in awe. To gulp in lungfuls of scorching air, almost tasting the unique, spicy flavor of the succubus upon her tongue.

Knowing that she had an absolutely captive audience, Bo felt the need to up the ante. The hood needed a deep scrub, just to be through. Stepping on the front bumper, the succubus mounted the front of the Camaro, her hips still moving, swaying, almost gracefully. The same movements she had when a lithe doctor was trapped beneath them. Putting more force into her strokes, her chest heaved upward as she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She tried not to smirk as she heard the doctor's audible exhale in tandem with her own. Bending down for a last pass, she intentionally revealed even more of her barely contained cleavage, ensuring that Lauren had a full view.

Lithely sliding off the hood, Bo grasped the hose, taking command of the garden implement the same way she would a weapon. Wielding it with sure, masterful strokes, she aimed it at the windshield, reveling in the back spray as the miniscule water droplets pinged off the glass and dropped on her overheated skin. She maintained her confident swagger as she sprayed down the length of the car, again walking oh, so slowly for her beloved audience of one.

By now, Lauren had forced her throat to work in some semblance as she gulped audibly. Bo turned and bent down to wash off a tire in her direct line of sight, presenting the shapely curves that the doctor was so intimately familiar with. The tiny sliver of rationality that was left in the doctor's brain would have wondered why Bo was only partially rinsing the car off, with mounds of suds still gathering in sticky clumps on the yellow paint. Or why the top of the convertible was down. But common sense didn't matter – nothing mattered to Lauren in this moment. Except seeing those strong hands that had fondled and stroked her skin, still covered in white foam – an image she found incredibly erotic. The way the denim covered derriere swayed in rhythm, as if Bo was going through the passionate motions, mounting the doctor in her mind's eye. And Lauren knew that this display, this show, was only for her. As if to confirm it, the succubus stood to face her, giving her a rakish wink. The coy gesture sent shudders from the doctor's groin, reverberating powerfully down her legs.

Bo let out another tiny smile as she walked back to the front of the car, turning off the hose with a purposeful economy of motion. The car and most of her body was now drenched, dripping off blobs of soap. Her finger went to swipe a tiny band of bubbles from the hood as she turned briefly from Lauren, her grin widening. Her little show needed a climax. The hood still needed attention. A lot of attention.

Her arms submerged into the bucket with a loud splash, as a huge, syrupy arc of suds frothed around her arms. Propelling her body on the hood, Bo assumed the position as she knelt, her arms fully extended above her head, basking in the conflicting sensations of torrid heat and cool material that clung to her form. She closed her eyes just as the sticky waterfall of lather cascaded down her arms and into her cleavage.

"Hey doc, I've got a beer, do you want any-"

Dyson's voice rudely smashed into Lauren's consciousness. Her left hand rose to signal silence as she was unable to rip her eyes from the vision unfolding before her. The fragile wafer of the pointed cone shattered between the doctor's fingers just as the mound of suds nestled in between Bo's breasts.

"Here, hold this." In one motion, Lauren smashed the remaining fragments of the cone into Dyson's chest as she strode towards her lover, who was still spread out in supplication towards the sky.

"God dammit." The wolf cursed softly as the unexpected shock of the cold treat caused him to drop the aluminum can. His fingers failed to catch the blob that covered most of his shirt and ran down his chest.

He sighed regretfully as he saw the can had burst upon impact, spraying its contents over the concrete. "There goes happy hour." Glancing around for napkins but finding none, he made a retreat back into the mini mart.

Bo felt a pair of hands grasp her by the hips and turn her around, slamming her back against the hood with a bone-rattling thump. She smiled wickedly as she felt Lauren's thighs squeeze around her own, while the doctor captured her wrists, effectively caging her in place. The golden brown eyes that were normally alight with intelligence were now dark with a combination of frustration and desire.

"Why doctor…" the succubus purred. "That's a waste of perfectly good ice cream."

"Is it?" Lauren panted, as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Umm hmm." Wresting her left hand free, Bo gently took Lauren's wrist. Her eyes never left those opposite her as she slowly licked each digit clean in excruciating detail. "Mmm. Vanilla. Delicious!"

"Well, since you made me drop my dessert –" Lauren husked as she bent to claim Bo's lips with her own. "I should –" The kisses increased in urgency as the doctor nipped and bit the skin within reach. "Have a sample."

The blonde finally gave up the last vestiges of restraint as she forcefully cupped the back of Bo's head, crushing the succubus' lips further against her own mouth. She felt the brunette respond with equal fervor, as one strong hand splayed against her ass, the other caressing her bicep.

"God, Lauren!" Bo gasped as her fingers kneaded the strong, well-defined arm under her touch. "I love to feel you – feel your strength –"

She was cut off as the doctor released her head, fumbling with the belt, button and zipper on her black jeans, feeling the restrictive clothing pushed aside in record time.

"Uh-uh." Lauren shook her head, her eyes alight as she felt Bo shudder the same time she quickly inserted two fingers inside her lover. "You don't get to talk foreplay after that little car wash show!" Her fingers expertly matched the rhythm of the bucking hips underneath her torso. "It's my turn now."

"Oh, yes any –" Bo's voice cracked as the dexterous fingers found the perfect spot. "Anything you say, doctor!"

"You think you're the only one that can stir things up? Just because you're a big, bad succubus?" The doctor's lips bent to nibble on an exposed chest, licking away a few tiny bubbles. She smiled against the wet skin as she felt Bo's fingernails dig into her arm, the same time she used her thumb to further tease the succubus' opening.

Bo felt her head slam back against the hood, something that would have normally hurt like hell. But now it only provided a dim kind of pain as her head buzzed pleasantly along with the rest of her body. She felt her breathing began to hitch uncontrollably as Lauren moved down, ripping aside the damp fabric of her tank top and bra with her teeth.

Lauren grinned against the smooth skin of a breast as she felt the succubus move urgently against her. "Not yet, Bo." She soothed, stilling her fingers for a tortuous moment. "Not until I say so."

A growl of frustration ripped from the recess of the succubus' chest. "You're gonna be the death of me! Whatever happened to do no harm?" The throaty complaint transformed into a squeak as lips closed over her erect nipple, sucking and nipping, before moving to the other breast to treat it in a similar loving fashion.

Cool air blew over Bo's chest as Lauren exhaled, as she felt the strong body writhe underneath her. "Shh. I won't keep you waiting too much longer." She quickly increased the pressure in between Bo's legs, feeling a hand drop down and wrap an iron grasp around her wrist, encouraging her to go faster.

Bo felt like she was going to hyperventilate and simultaneously combust at the same time. She felt every inch of her skin tingling in an exquisite balance of pleasure and pain as her lover expertly caressed, squeezed and kissed every inch of exposed skin, all while the tendons in her wrist flexed faster and harder. With every thrust, both of their bodies moved in a familiar tandem, until it seemed the world literally shuddered around them.

"Lauren! Lau –" Bo panted, feeling herself on the verge of exploding. "I love –"

"I know." The answer came instantly, the previously lustful tone transforming into a tender, sure declaration. "I've always known."

Her entire frame trembling violently, Bo squeezed her eyes shut, seeing sparks of color explode behind her eyelids as the climax overwhelmed her. She concentrated on regaining her breath as her chest continued to heave, almost seizing in shock as she felt Lauren's fingers disengage from their retreat.

"Guh…" Was the only coherent sound the succubus was able to grunt, feeling strong arms embrace her. She opened her eyes as Lauren tucked a loose, damp tendril of dark hair behind her ear.

"Babe." The doctor was grinning mischievously. "I have to say, I love the way you can make something as simple as a car wash so incredibly sexy."

Bo leaned up for a quick kiss. "Well, it takes the right inspiration and the right audience. I don't do that show just for anyone, you know."

"I should hope not." Lauren's fingers moved to cup the back of the succubus' head, maneuvering for another kiss. Her brows knitted together as she felt the beginnings of a rounded bump, along with a flinch.

"Oh God, Bo!" The blonde was caught between a laugh and genuine concern. "Did I make you hit your head?"

"Yeah." Bo poked out an exaggerated lower lip, affecting her best pout. "I'm gonna sue you for malpractice. Even if it did occur during some spectacular car wash sex."

Lauren collapsed in giggles against her girlfriend. Bo grinned as she embraced the vibrating body and slid them carefully off the slick hood. She shivered pleasantly as she felt the doctor's breath continuing to warm her neck, as Lauren continued to chortle.

"No worries, sweetheart." Bo kissed the slightly damp locks under her chin. "We have an excuse to play doctor later. Now that the car's clean and those nasty underfae guts are – oh shit!"

"What?" Lauren quirked a brow and turned to follow Bo's gaze back towards the car. Her eyes widened as she made out a vaguely succubus-shaped imprint on the hood. "Oh shit! We broke the car!"

"Naw." Bo waved a dismissive hand. Just pop the hood and take a small sledgehammer to pound out the dents – it should be right as rain. The Beast's a tough chick, she can take it."

The doctor clapped a hand over her mouth, trying and failing to keep from dissolving into hysterical giggles again. "I feel like I should apologize. To you and her!"

"Uh uh." The succubus raised a dark brow seductively as she grasped Lauren's hips, pulling the lithe body to against her own. "I've gotta get out of these wet clothes." She plucked the sodden fabric of the tank top away from her chilled skin to demonstrate.

"You're already halfway there. You started this. You finish it!"

"All right." Temporarily disengaging herself from the succubus' grasp, Lauren reached into the backseat of the car to find what passed for Bo's spare clothing – an electric blue shimmery dress that hugged all her curves perfectly. She gestured towards the doorway of the women's restroom. "Follow me, succubus."

Bo gladly accepted the fingers that twined with hers, willingly let herself be tugged in that direction. "Lead on, doctor."


End file.
